Don't Wanna Be Torn
by LivexLaughxLove01
Summary: Riley is Sam's niece and when her mom is givin a job in Forks she can't pass up. And of course its an imprint storry :D PaulxOC rating might change! and I love you for reading :D
1. Character List

CHARACTER LIST: (from most important to least some may be left out.)

Riley: 16, new girl in Forks, Sam's niece

Paul: 24, Best friends with Sam, you'll find out more later. (I'm making them older)

Samantha: 6 months Riley's Daughter.

Sam: 24, Riley's uncle, best friends with Paul, Christy's Brother.

Emily: 23, Sam's wife, mostly the same in the book.

Christy: 38, Riley, Kyle, and Danielle's mom, Sam's sister.

Sean: 40, he will be in later chapters so you'll find out then.

Kyle: 19, Riley's sister

Danielle: 18, Riley's sister

The rest of the pack will be in it but not a lot, and Bella and the Cullen's might be I haven't decided yet :D


	2. The Move

**A/N: This is my second twilight story. I have other twilight stories if you like twilight please check them out :D**

This is my story.. I can't rewrite the past but the future is still unwritten.

Everything changed that night at the party. I should have never gone. I should have stayed home like a good little girl. I should have been doing my home work. But no I went to the party with my friends got drunk and passed out. I know it doesn't sound to bad right? Wrong! I woke up in a strange room on a strange bed with no clothes on. I had no clue on how I got there or what happened that night. So what did I do I called my mom. She was mad, no she wasn't mad she was pissed. But I took it. I didn't tell her what happened. I told her I fell asleep.

I didn't think I would have to tell her what happened I thought I would just keep it as my own dirty little secret. That was till I missed my period, I didn't think anything of it at first I mean I could have been stress. But then I started getting morning sickness and I knew. Well not for a fact but I could feel it. The next day I went to the gas station down the street and bought a pregnancy test and well the stupid little pink plus sign kept mocking me.

That's when I told my mom. She was mad at first that I didn't tell her. Then she wanted to put the guy in jail, but I didn't know who did it so we couldn't. I went to school like normal only told my closest friends. But living in a small town, everyone had suspicions and rumors were going around, things died down after a while.

My third month in the morning sickness stopped and people finally stopped think I was bulimic. I had to start wearing hoodies the forth month. No one real knew unless they paid attention to small details, like not participating in gym, or that I went from tight shirts to baggy hoodies, but I didn't show very much I just looked like I put on a few pounds.

My baby was born 2months early. I had a beautiful baby girl, I named her Samantha Marie Cole. When I started back at school rumors flew and people knew that she is mine. 5 months later my mom got a job offer in Forks, Washington at the local hospital that was to go to pass up. Its been a month and my mom, Sam, and I are in the uhal, my brother Kyle, is in his car with most the stuff from his room and my sister Danielle is driving moms car which has most her stuff in it. 8 more hours and we should be at the new house fun.

"Riley, please make Sam stop crying its driving me insane!" my mom yells over the crying of Samantha.

"Sorry mom.." I say as I unbuckle my seat belt and crawl over the middle of the front seat to get to the back. I sit next to my baby girls car seat and unbuckle her. I rock her back and forth till, she stops crying and falls back asleep.

"Mom how much longer till we get there?" I ask as I buckle Sam back in to her car seat.

"About 2 more hours, sweetie." she says as she pulls in to the parking lot of the gas station.

"Do you want me to drive the rest of the way?" I ask as I get out of the uhal to pump the gas and stretch as my mom walks in to the store and pay for the gas. When mom comes out I walk go in to the store.

I grab two of the green monsters and pay for the at the counter. Walking back out side I see my brother and sister filling up the cars.

"Hey guys." I say as I pass them walking about to the uhal.

"Hey did mom say how much longer?" Danny asks from moms car.

"Yeah like 2 hours." I say as I get in to the drivers side.

"Okay well see ya in about to 2 hours." she says getting back in to moms car.

I start the uhal and look next to me and see my mom sleeping, I smile at her and look in the rearview mirror and see my baby awake again and smiling at my. Pulling out of the parking lot I drive the last 2 hours of out 8 hour trip to the new house.

If I remember correctly mom said I would be starting school not tomorrow but the day after so Wednesday. I look at the clock on the dash bored 6:24 a.m.

~~~~2hours later~~~~~

I pull up so a two story white house with dark blue shutters and a dark blue door. The house is beautiful.

"Mom wake up were here." I shake my mom awake.

"Huh? I'm awake" she says blinking about a hundred time.

I climb out of the uhal and went around the cab to the side were Sam is. I open her door and unbuckle her, I slide her out and hold her on my right side. I watch my brother and sister pull up next to the uhal. I go around to the back and open the back to reveal all the stuff. Kyle walks over to the truck and pulls out the box with Samantha's crib in it.

"Thanks Kyle." I look up at my 6 foot 5 inch brother who towers over my 5 foot 2 inch frame.

"Anytime lil sis." he kisses my forehead then Sam's and walks in to the house. I follow him into my room. I look around at the green walls of my room that are covered in giant blue dots. The fool has a pale tan color to it. I have three window to small and on huge one in the middle.

Kyle lays the box on the floor and walks out of my room. I lay Sam on to the floor and open the box. Taking everything out including the tools to put it together that I had stuck in the box before we left.

It took me 30 minutes to put the crib together, the whole time Kyle was walking in and out of my room bring in boxes with my stuff in them. As so as I had the crib built, Kyle walks in with my desk. He sets in next to my window with the drawers facing the window and just enough room between the desk and the wall to set a chair. I set the crib up against the wall and place the mattress in it. I pick Sam up from the floor and set her in the crib and walk out my room to help get the stuff.

"Hey you wanna help get your bed frame in?" Kyle asks as I walk out of the house.

"Yeah." I walk over to the truck and grab my bed frame leaving the head board for the next trip.

We take it in to the room and set in by the crib. We walk back out and instead of grabbing the headboard we grab my dresser and set in on the opposite wall that the crib is on.

The next thing we bring in is my TV and the 3 foot tall stand, it has 3 cubbies, 2 with doors and the middle on open. After the TV and its stand we bring in my 2 nightstands, then my head board and my mirror to hang above my dresser. The last thing he helps my bring in is my mattress. I grab the last 4 box and put the in my room. I take my cell phone out and see that its 10:17. It took two hour to get every thing put in to my room.

I have four of my seven boxes unpacked when Sam starts to cry. I walk over to her crib and pick her up immediately knowing what was wrong. I walk over to the box labeled 'baby stuff' and dig through it till I find her changing mat. I lay her on the floor and unfold the mat, I scoot her over on to it and change her diaper.

Walking out of my room and in to the kitchen I grab one of her bottle and walk back to my room, sit on my blue sheets and feed Samantha. When she finishes the bottle I burp her. I lay her on my bed and roll out my big blue and green rug. I lay her on it so she can crawl around and finish unpacking. When I have everything unpacked and in the right place, I pick Sam p and walk in to the moms room and watch her unpack her things for a minute before I start talking.

"Hey mom." I say from her door.

"Oh hey hunny. Is there something you need?" she asked looking over at me.

"Umm uncle Sam still lives on the reservation, right?" I ask looking at her.

"Yeah, why?" she says.

"I was think about going down to the beach and maybe stopping by and saying hi." I said moving Sam over to my other hip.

"Umm yeah sure oh go look in the garage." she says as she turns around and starts to unpack.

"Thanks mom!" I run back in to my bedroom and lay Sammy on my bed. I go though my dresser till I find my neon green bikini I take off all my clothes and put on my swim suit. And grab a pair of jean short shorts and put them on over my bottoms. Then I get out Sammy's red, orange, green, brown, white, and pink striped one piece swim suit.

I grab her little pink strap shoes and her bathing suit and put them on her. I grab a pair of socks and my neon green converse boots and put them on. I also grab my black and green studded belt. I put it on and got my favorite black and blue plaid hoodie and my blue 'Vans off the wall' hat.

I pick up Sammy and walk in to the bathroom and grab a beach towel and my beach bag. I walk out to the garage and see a old black car sitting in it with keys laying on the hood. I check my pocket to make sure I have my sidekick cell phone and throw it in to my beach bag. I place Samantha in to her car seat and buckle her up.

I get in to the car and pull out. It takes my 20 minutes to find first beach. The last time in was at La Push I was 10 so 6 years ago. I wonder is Sam still lives in the same house he did 6 years ago.

Pulling it to one of the parking spaces I see around 20 other cars there, but I'm not surprised its really nice for the Forks area, 82 degrees the weather man says it wont be this nice for a long time.

Stepping out of the car the smell of salt water and rain fills my nose and the heat from the sun warms my body. I unzip my hoodie so my bikini top is showing and take Sam out of her car seat.

"Hey there pretty girl. How mommy's baby?" I coo to her holding her up. I grab my beach bag and put it on one shoulder and hold Sammy on the other side.

I walk down to the sand and find a place not to close to the water and set her down in the sand. I pull out my towel and lay it out setting her on it. I untie my shoes and kick them off along with my socks.

I take off my shorts and her little shoes putting everything in to the beach bag. I look down at my guitar belly button ring that I had forgot was in, and my heart tattoo that is on my hip. I got it when I was 14 my mom didn't find out about it till I had my first doctor appointment for the baby. She was beyond mad about it.

I laughed at I took my hoodie off remembering the look on her face. I pick Sammy up and walk over to the cold water holding her to my side. I go far enough in to the water the it comes up to my waist. I hold Sam out in the water and spin around with her in my hands.

After about 10 minutes in the water I walk back up to our towel and lay her down. I grab my shorts out of the bag and put them on. I grab her little shoes and put them on her. I put on the rest of my stuff, roll up the towel and put it in the bag I pick up Sammy and the bag when someone says me name.

"Riley.. Riley Jo? Is that you?" say a strange voice. I turn around and see……!

**A/N: Cliffy lol. Umm well I love you for reading :D Oh And R&R!!!**


End file.
